Things Left Unsaid
by Topazled Hannah
Summary: Originally "Returning a Favor." Now a random collection of One Shots yes more of them that are based off of other people's stories. Story and chapters will be listed in the beginning of each short.
1. Chapter 1

Walking out of the music store, Kaito hesitantly looks over at his best friend. Seeing her trying, and failing, to put on a happy face, he attempted to bring her spirits up once more. "Don't worry Aoko. I'm sure they are selling that Two-Mix CD elsewhere. If not, we'll just have to wait until they restock."

Turning to him, Aoko puts a strained smile on her face. "I. . . I know that Kaito, it is just. . . this was one of the only stores doing a special promotional CD for the first one hundred customers. So. . ."

"I see. . ." Thinking to himself, Kaito tries to come up with a plan to cheer her up. However, before he is able to execute the plan, he is interrupted by someone calling to them. Looking over, he spots Conan running down the sidewalk to meet up with them.

"Edogawa-san! What are you doing here?" Aoko says with surprise written on her face.

Stopping in front of her, Conan bends over to catch his breath before speaking. "I. . . I'm glad I found the two of you."

Tilting his head to the side, Kaito looks down at the other boy, curious. "You were looking for us?"

"Yeah. . ." Fumbling in his back pocket, Conan produces two envelopes. Presenting them to the other two with a slight bow, he explains. "Ran-neechan was very happy to meet the two of you and was glad for the extra opinions. So in gratitude, she wanted to invite both of you to her wedding. It is one of those by-invite-only sort of things so . . . these are the invitations."

"Oh."

"Thank you. Be sure to give her our gratitude." Aoko said with a smile on her face.

"I'll be sure to do that. Um. . . Nakamori-san? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Sure I am. . . Why do you ask?"

"Uh well, it's nothing really. You just seemed sad about something before I met up with the two of you."

"Oh, that. I'm just a little sad that I wasn't able to get the special limited Two-Mix CD that they were selling here."

"I see. . . So because you came to help pick out Ran-neechan's wedding dress you. . ."

Seeing his expression become crestfallen, Aoko hastily says, "Ah! No, it's not your fault. I insisted on coming, so if there was anyone to blame, it would be me."

"Still. . . I'll se if I can make this up to you."

"Y-you needn't do that! I'm perfectly. . ."

"I insist."

--------------------------Later That Day--------------------------

"Hello, Beika Concert Hall. How may I help you?"

"Ah, Hello? Is the manager of Two-Mix avaliable?" There was silence on the other end. Conan couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. It probably would have been easier to go to some store and buy the CD, but...

"Hello, this is the manager speaking."

"Ah, I'm Edogawa Conan. Can I speak to Takayama-san or Nagano-san?"

"Edogawa, Edogawa, why is that name familiar?" The manager mumbled to himself. "Ah! That's right! One moment please."

"OI! Minami-san! Shinna-san!" The manager could be heard over the phone as he called for his clients. "A Edogawa Conan-san is on the line for you."

"Edogawa, Edogawa," Conan groaned, this wasn't looking good. "Ah! Conan-kun! Hi!!" An enthusiastic Takayama Minami picked up the phone. "Long time no see, tante-san!"

"Hey, Minami! Who's Conan-kun?"

"Mah, how can you not remember Conan-kun? He saved us remember?" Conan blushed a little. "So, how can I help you?"

"Ah, I just need a small favor. Any chance I could get a promotional CD, for a friend you know. She really wanted it and..."

"Ahh!! Conan-kun has a girlfriend!"

"DO NOT!"

"If you insist. I'll get it to you, how about, Beika Park in, oh say, half an hour? See you by the swing set."

"Ah Wait!" Conan was cut off by the sounds of a hung-up phone. "Arg!" Pulling on his shoes, Conan sped off to the park to get the CD.

A little while later

"Co-nan-kun!" Said a voice, eerily like his own. "I got the CD for you!" Conan turned around to see the pop-singer in the same get-up that they had first met in. Hair pulled up in a cap, and wearing a jacket. "You're girlfriend will love you forever for this, you do know that right?"

"She is not my girlfriend." Conan grumbled.

"Hai, hai, whatever you say." Minami ruffled his hair. "I still think that you could double for me sometime, if you learned how to sing."

"H-HEY!!"

--------------------------A Few Days Later--------------------------

_Once they both reached the school's roof, they took a deep breath of the fresh air. Walking over to the railing that surrounded the edge of the roof, Kaito turned to Aoko and asked, "Well? So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? What is it that you didn't want other people to overhear?"_

_Still feeling a bit hesitant, Aoko pokes her fingers together as she tries to explain her thoughts. "Um. . . What I wanted to say. . . Well . . . I was wondering. . . Kaito, do you . . ."_

_However, before she could say what she wanted to ask, a familiar voice interrupts. "Huh? Kaito-san, Nakamori-san, what are you two doing up here?"_

_Turning around, Aoko and Kaito spotted Conan sitting above the doorway that led to the roof._

"_Edogawa-san!"_

"_Conan-kun! What are you doing up here?"_

_Smiling his ever present polite smile, Conan says, "Me? I was just trying to clear my head. There were too many distractions inside for me to think properly so I came up here. What about you two?"_

_Blushing slightly, Aoko mumbles, "Um. . . Well. . ."_

_Seeing such hesitation from the normally outspoken young lady, Conan shakes his head. "Never mind, what you do is your own business." Gently pushing off of his perch, Conan lands in a crouched position. Standing up, he then walks over until he was standing in front of Aoko. "Anyway Nakamori-san, do you have a minute?"_

"_Er. . . Well. . ."_

_Grinning at the opportunity to tease, Kaito asks, "Should I leave you two alone for a little . . . privacy?"_

_Watching Aoko blush at the implication said with those words, Conan turned to the other boy. "No, it is alright for you to stay. I won't take long. Now then, where did I put it?" Making a show of patting a couple of his pockets, Conan's hands finally emerge with a plainly wrapped square package. Neatly written upon the blue wrapping paper were the words, 'Sorry for taking up your time'._

_Accepting the gift, Aoko asked Conan, "What is this for?"_

_Feeling a little embarrassed at her question, Conan places his hands behind his back and takes a step away. "Well, if you remember, a couple of days ago I said that I would repay you for, well, me interrupting your plans for the day. Er. . . I thought that this would be a good way to repay you. Um. . . I hope you will like it."_

-------------------------------------------------------

First Excerpt (part1): RedHerring1412's "Masks of Identity" Chapter 11

Second Excerpt: (last part): RedHerring1412's "Masks of Identity" Chapter 13

-------------------------------------------------------

Whee!! So, I was reading RedHerring1412's "Masks of Identity," and I was idly wondering, how did Conan get the CD? I really don't know if it was the promotional CD that he gave Aoko or not, but this is my take on it. My part is kinda sandwiched between exerpts from "Masks of Identity."

Previewed and Approved by RedHerring1412.

Go read the story, it's really good:


	2. The Dirty Towel

_Okay, so I wasn't expecting to want to do another story in Red Herring's AU where Conan's time is bumped back 10 years, and now he goes to school with Kaito. But I just couldn't help it, after rereading the last chapter in Masks of Identity (25), this just wouldn't leave me alone. So, I've changed this to dedicate one-shots that I base off of other stories. So, interpret how you want, I know how I ment to write it. ANYWAY! ONWARD TO THE STORY! -strikes a heroic pose-_

--

**The Dirty Towel**

Kaito's Mom shook her head as she wondered what had ever happened to that white towel they had. Upon cleaning her son's room (really, for a magician, his room could get quite messy), she had found it stashed away in a corner of the room, apparently clean, but you can't really tell with a towel that's been lying around for a while. As she picked it up, she couldn't help but ask herself why on Earth Kaito would have held onto it for so long. It had been about a month sense Conan had come over. Ah, realization struck, that would do it... She debated for a while, whether or not to actually take the towel like she was originally planning, or go with the increasingly more attractive plan which was growing in her mind. Choosing the latter option, she set to work to implement the deed with a slight grin on her face, which would have probably made even Kaito wary.

* * *

- That Night -

It had not been a good heist, not at all. Hakuba had surprised him, by actually inviting Aoko to help capture Kid, wielding a mop. Where he came up with that idea, Kaito would never know. Kaito sighed, and slumped into his room, drifting towards the corner he kept a certain towel, which helped calm him down, for some strange and inexplicable reason. Raising an eyebrow at the apparent absence of said towel-almost-blankie, Kaito started to look through the rest of his room, maybe he hadn't put it back right. He started to grow slightly worried, when he didn't find it anywhere. He was about to tear apart the rest of the house when he spotted it, hanging innocently off the back of his door. Yes, quite innocently with that ... note pinned to it?? He took the towel down, and read the note.

_Washed Courtesy of Mom. :heart:_

This, needless to say, did not sit well with Kaito in the least. He was about to storm off (or something), when he noticed a small arrow, telling Kaito to flip over the note.

_Just kidding. But do bring the towel down soon, it's starting to smell bad._

_Mom_

He had been played!! By his Mom, none the less. "MOM!!" He cried out in frustration and annoyance, not loud enough to wake her by any means, should she be awake.

From the nearby bathroom Kaito's Mom smirked. Teasing Tochi had been fun, but man, Kaito was just as fun too, and an easier target too.

_Come on, She married _Tochi_ people, how could she not have picked up on some michievousness like the two magicians. Not sure if she'd really do this, and Kaito's defiantly out of character, but I DON'T CARE! Cause I'm hyper, and giddy, and all that other fun stuff that makes me write random fics. Hope you all enjoyed, I'll be updating my story story soon (I hope)! Defiantly within the next month, school ends in like, less than 20 days, so I'll be able to work on the chapters full time after that. (insert evil laugh)_


End file.
